The girl who stole his heart
by A silent whisper
Summary: A story I invented (purley inspired by me). While searching fan fiction websites for something good to read I noticed a little detail about EVERY story I seen. Inuyasha ALWAYS fell in love with Kagome. Well, I decided to give things a little twist. What i


I would just like to say I do not own Inuyasha or any other related Characters and all that other stuff about me not being the writer. While searching fan fiction websites for something good to read I noticed a little detail about EVERY story I seen. Inuyasha ALWAYS fell in love with Kagome. Well, I decided to give things a little twist. What if Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyo? Hmm...bet you never thought of that eh? Well, tell me what you think about it if you like it or not. Oh yeah and I made Meiko up myself. Half of the stuff in this story I made up off hand.  
  
The girl who stole his heart and the tale of two lost souls  
"Kikyo?" Meiko began "When are we leaving?" she asked pulling at the bottom of her skirt. Kikyo smiled down at her "Soon child, very soon". Meiko was always thrilled to go to new places. Meiko loved new people. "How soon is that?" Meiko asked hopefully, looking desperately up at Kikyo. Kikyo laughed, "Very anxious aren't we?" She smiled.  
Ten minutes later Kikyo and Meiko were leaving the house. Kikyo hailed a cab because Time Square was ten blocks away, which was much too far to walk considering the temperature. "Taxi!" she yelled. A smooth yellow cab stopped in front of them and they got in. The inside of the cab smelled of mothballs and old chewing gum. "42nd Street" Kikyo told the driver. It was a snowy winter day and it seemed everyone in Manhattan was driving. Meiko was staring out the window, "I wonder if I will see any of my friends" she thought. Kikyo looked over at Meiko, she was very pretty. Meiko some what resembled Kikyo in her eyes except Meiko's were much happier looking. Kikyo's eyes had the look of sadness in them. "What are you thinking?" Kikyo asked. "Do you think I will make any new friends at the park today?" Meiko asked. "You're a little butterfly of course you will" Kikyo responded.  
  
"That'll be $11.50 miss" The driver told her. "Alright then" Kikyo said handing the man $12. "Don't worry about it" she said smiling. "Have a nice day" the driver said driving off.  
  
"Okay where you want to go first?" Kikyo asked. "I want see the lights!" Meiko said hopefully. "Okay but lets get something to eat first" Kikyo said. "Pizza!!" Meiko shouted. Kikyo laughed "Okay then Pizza it is". They walked down the street to their favorite Pizza restaurant. Since they came to Times Square every weekend they knew the guy who owned the place. Actually, Kikyo had known the guy who owned it since High School. His father had owned the place and after he graduated he became the manager. When they walked in the man smiled at them. "Hey Kikyo!" he said to her without looking, he was putting a pizza in the oven. "Hey Koga! Just give us the usual" she said sitting down on a stool near the door. Meiko took off her coat and got comfortable in the high stool. "So what've you been up to lately? You still working at that day care center?" Koga asked slicing their pizza. "Yeah, still working there" Kikyo breathed. "I like it but I want to get a better job you know?"  
  
Meiko was eyeing something that seemed to be very interesting outside. "Meiko it's not polite to stare" Kikyo told her. "Look" She pointed at a man who had just walked in. He had a woman with him, she looked average. Kind of like Kikyo herself, but the man, He had long hair all down his back. This being New York, Kikyo had seen a lot of amazing things. The man's hair far surpassed anything she had ever seen. His hair was of the purest white! He wasn't even old! How could this be? She wondered. Kikyo found herself staring at the man, Meiko noticed, the man noticed too.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He asked.  
  
Kikyo took a few seconds to snap back to reality. "My apologies sir" Kikyo said "It's just your hair.it's amazing!" she told him. "Look lady I don't know if your coming on to me but at least don't do it in front of my girlfriend" the man responded. "Oh! No sir! You've got it all wrong! I was just commenting on your hair!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Yeah, whatever" the man answered. Kikyo was blushing with embarrassment. She had to admit he was cute, but he had a girlfriend.  
  
When Kikyo and Meiko were done with their pizza they left. "Tell Angie I said hi!" Kikyo yelled on her way out. "Alright you take care of yourself now eh?" Tony yelled before they left.  
  
"So she can hit on you but not in front of me?" the woman asked. "What? I never said that" the man told her. "Yes you did, you said don't do it in front of my girlfriend" the woman replied. The man took in a long breath and thought for a moment "Kagome do we have to discuss this while were eating?" He asked. "Yes Inuyasha, we do" Kagome shouted. "Hey no fighting in here, take that outside" Koga said. "Inuyasha just take me home!" Kagome said. "Kagome I don't! I mean she wasn't!" Inuyasha tried to explain. "Just take me home!" Kagome shouted walking towards the door and putting on her coat. "Kagome!" Inuyasha tried again. "If you're not going to take me home I'm taking the subway!" Kagome yelled walking out the door. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm on the way out. "I will see you tomorrow Inuyasha" Kagome jerked her arm and walked out the door. Inuyasha didn't bother running after her. "She has such a quick temper" he thought "All for nothing". Inuyasha walked to the counter. "How much do I owe you?" He asked Koga "$5" he said without looking at him. Inuyasha paid the man and left. "The things I do for love" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (^_^)~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what did you think? The first chapter is the shortest. The other chapters will be a lot longer. I got tired of typing. 


End file.
